User blog:Pastel CY/Candy FanFiction - Holidays for New Year!
It was 20XX as the three (with one "mysterious" member ) Candy JEM grew up. Of course, why must they grew down? That's just plain wierd. Anyways, tht's not the point of the story. The three four members are now in secondary school, Form 2. Mia and Joni are in the same school while Emilia separates from both of them (one of them, of course, can't be separated from Mia). However, it's not the end of their friendship yet... School's almost starting. All of them planned (except one of them) to go out of the country. excitedly, Joni said, "How about Manchester United? They're the best in football!!" Joni is the joyful yet tomboyish member of Candy JEM. She's a sports ghost. "You don't have any class at all, Joni! Let's go to Paris. The more the class, the better our tour!" Emilia said, arguing whatever Joni was saying. "Emilia! You have something against me!" Both of them stepped on the table, almost hitting each other. "At least I'm right!" and so the arguement continues. "Er... Joni? Emilia? I have a suggestion... why don't we go to Korea or Japan? It's... well, classy, beautiful, and of course, sporty and joyful. Korea's the best, I think! Both of your suggestions will go along your criteria." Mia suggested. Mia is the calm, sweet and gentle member of Candy JEM, and also the creator of the mascot Candy Meow. "EMILIA! You're an egghead!" "Joni is a MEANIE!" "I'm not! You're meanier than ME!" "Go to a river and drown right THERE!" Stunned, Mia watched both of them. As Emilia noticed Mia almost cried, she said, "er... you... say something..? Mia?" Joni sat. Mia wiped her tears. "Er... can we go to Japan or Korea? Both of the countries match your both criteria's well. I think I'm.. recommending Korea." Both Emilia and Joni knew that Mia is a fan of Japan. "Er... we'll go to Korea first, then Japan. What do you think?" Emilia quickly suggested. "Sure, I'm fine with it." Mia just smiled. "C'mere, Royal!" Royal is Emilia's Russian Blue cat. She always obey her owner/s. "Er, right then! We.. er... wanna go shopping?" 3 HOURS LATER "Ugh! Shopping today is boooring!" Joni sulked. "That's because you were hoping for something... FRUSTRATING!" "You're against me!" Both of them glares at each other. "Guys! Let's start our schedule!" The three of them, with Joni and Emilia glaring at each other time to time, started scheduling. A DAY LATER "Are you guys ready?" Emilia said. "Ready!" The three four of them head towards the flight. But something surprising happened... "SOFIA?!" "Wh-why are you here?!" "I'm going... to Korea! Isn't it obvious?!" Sofia said, flipping her hair. Sofia is the enemy of Candy JEM, however was later neutral with them. (Even though they can fight at some times.) =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- I'll be writing it soon, ketchup later :3 What do you think? I'd like a few critisims, such as fixing my grammar. I'm not great at it XC Category:Blog posts